Max and Haley's night at the substation
by tomboy727
Summary: Haley is an intern at the substation and helps Max clean up the substation one night, will they finally get along? T for language and teenage hormones. Max/Oc


Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place or the characters apart from my OC Haley.

Summery: Haley is an intern at the substation (basically she works there for the hell of it). Max and Haley are cleaning up the substation because everybody went to bed.

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

It was past closing time at the substation. Max Russo and Haley Clare were cleaning up the restaurant.

"You know if we ever got together our couple name would be Hax.. That's pretty rad." Haley said to her only male friend while cleaning the table with a wet table-cloth.

"If we got together would you be nicer to me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Max if you had a sidekick pet monkey that gave you baths every night I still wouldn't be nice to you. Face it, you're my punching bag or life. Just be thankful I don't call you bitch." she smirked then continued cleaning the tables. Her back was facing Max (who was in the kitchen) and she had to lean over the table to clean all of it. Max couldn't help but look up and check her out.

'_D__ude stop it! this is Haley Clare you're checking out. The weird, rude chick that's really interesting and pretty.. Okay this isn't helping. Just think of all the times she's yelled at you. Wait don't! She's really cute when shes mad_.'

Max's little mental argument was interrupted by Haley standing right in front of him yelling.

"HEY IDIOT! is there actually a brain in your head or is it just hot air?" She raised an eyebrow

"you think my brain air is hot?"

okay maybe flirting with her isn't helping with the 'not checking her out' thing but he can't help it! have you seen how cute she is when she yells? She just glared at him with her dark green eyes. Which was actually pretty scary.

"Kidding!" the youngest Russo smiled innocently, watching as the female just scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Whatever, it's getting dark I should head home. Later loser" "Would a simple 'goodbye max' kill ya?" He snapped

Then Haley said something that terrified him to no end (mainly because she sounded like she meant it!) while walking out the door

"No but it might kill you." and with an evil smirk she left the substation.

_'I shouldn't let her walk home in the dark.. No matter how scary she is._'

He took out his wand and chanted a spell,

"Things are freaky, things are dark, let Haley see in the dark."

And with a finally flash of the wand, he put it away and went upstairs knowing Haley would get home safe.

* * *

**Haley's Pov:**

I was on my way home when I felt something hit the back of my head.

OWCH!

I turned around to yell at who ever hit me but nobody was there.. Freaky. I just brushed it off and kept walking. Suddenly things got a hell of a lot brighter, well at least I can see things more clear now.

When I finally got home I went into my room and changed into a new set of clothes (shoes included) and went to bed. Who has time to get changed in the morning? I sat on my bed looking around my room to see if I could do anything before I go to sleep. I glanced at my guitar in the corner of my room, I haven't played it in four years. Not because anything bad has happened in my life but since me and my mom moved here I don't have a muse anymore, there is nothing in my life special enough to write about. I picked up my notebook where I used to write all my songs, there was a couple of songs about my family (those songs suck. Okay I love my family but lets face it, a mom that drinks and a dad that left his family before the kid was born is OLD news) and other songs about my first crush, who was also my babysitter, Ashley.. For the record Ashley was a guy, his parents just thought they would have a girl. And the last song I ever wrote was one about moving here then the inspiration just stopped. I put the book down with a sigh and lay back on my bed.

* * *

**Normal pov:**

_A young female (about the age of 15) was sitting on a park bench. She had dark brown hair that was flowing in the wind slightly, forest green eyes that where staring wistfully at the little kids running around laughing. She felt a presence next to her on the bench. She turned around to see a teenager the same age as her with brown hair and hazel eyes that she could stare at all day. _

_"Hey beautiful" he smiled at her_

_"Get out of my dream Max, I don't feel comfortable with you in my head!" she glared at him _

_"Hales, you have the same dream all the time. You come here, you sit in this park watching the little kids run around, which by the way in my opinion is a little creepy, and then boom you wake up. Why not mix it up a little?" _

_Her death glare softened as she thought about what he said. He was right about her having the same dream. Maybe it is cause she doesn't like change or maybe it's just she has nothing else to dream about. _

_her_

_life_

_is_

_BORING!_

_"Okay say maybe you're right, and that is a huge maybe, how could I mix it up?" _

_Wow she really regretted that she asked that from the mischievous smirk he was wearing._

_"Dude it's a dream, you can do whatever you want!"_

_Suddenly they weren't sitting on the park bench, they were at a beach somewhere in Hawaii. _

_"Wow out of all the places you could have taken me you chose Hawaii. I'm the happiest girl in the dream world right now" Haley said with an eye roll but Max didn't seem to notice the sarcasm so just smiled at her _

_"Good, Alex told me if she could go anywhere with Mason she'd go to Hawaii so I figured all girls come here" _

_"Well I guess this beach is pretty cool, we can hang here till I wake up" _

_"Awesome!" _

_They lay back on a beach blanket that magically just appeared and watched the waves dance in the ocean._

_"This is surprisingly relaxing, I never took you for the type to just sit and chill out" she turned her head to look at him and smiled a little. _

_"Well I'm just full of surprises" he smiled back at her and shifted closer to her. She laughed at this action and rolled over to her side so she was facing him. He smirked and put his arm around her waist then pulled her on top of him which earned him a squeal of surprise, followed by a quiet giggle._

_"You should giggle more, it suits you" he smirked up at her_

_"I will never reduce to a giggling teenage girl that dyes her hair pink and goes out with dudes with cars" _

_"You'd look cool with pink hair.." _

_The two teens leaned into each other until they're lips brushed together. Just then Haley realised the position she was in and with who.. She was kissing Maximilian Russo!_

* * *

Haley sat up quickly from her bed screaming!

"Wow.. weird nightmare" She shook her dream off and looked at her clock

"Shit i'm late" she got up from her bed and ran out her house then jogged to the substation. When she walked in she saw Jerry in the kitchen most likely under cooking the meat to save money, Alex and Harper behind the counter gossiping about lady gaga or something like that and Terresa and Max serving the customers. She put on her apron and went to the cash register.

"Hey Haley, check out Demi Lovato. Isn't she like the prettiest celebrity ever?" Alex showed her young friend a magazine promoting Demi Lovato

"Yeah yeah sure, you know you guys could actually do your work instead of sit around reading magazine and hiding in the freezer"

Harper and Alex looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Good one Hales" Harper said through laughter.


End file.
